To date, the design of magnetic fastening mechanisms has depended entirely upon simple magnetic attraction. Magnetic attraction occurs within the magnetic circuit of a fastener system and holds the two halves of a fastener together, resisting the fastener's opening. Simple magnetic attraction results in an unnecessarily weak fastener system, one that, under stressful conditions, can fail and result in an unwanted opening event.
Magnetic latches have been described and produced for doors (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,497,697; 2,812,203; 2,901,278) as well as diverse articles such as key chains, buttons and belts.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,989,299 and 5,142,746, both issued to MORITA; 5,042,116, issued to OSSIANI; and 4,736,494, issued to MARCHESI, all disclose fasteners or buttons in which separate halves are attracted to one another by magnetism.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,086,268, and 3,041,697, issued to CHAFFIN, JR. and BUDRECK, respectively, disclose magnetic connectors for key chains, wherein a rivet is used to hold a magnet and pole piece together permanently.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,009,225, also issued to BUDRECK and 3,141,216, issued to BRETT disclose two-part magnetic connectors in which a pair of rods, posts, or extensions are affixed to the components of the connectors for alignment.
Unfortunately, since all of the foregoing references rely on simple magnetic attraction to maintain their separate components in operable relationship with each other, undesired separation is not only possible, but likely.
It would be advantageous to provide a magnetic fastener that includes a single mechanical adjunct that extends entirely through both components for the augmentation of strength, thereby rendering the bond between the two halves of the fastener separable only by the express effort of the user.
It would further be advantageous to provide such a magnetic, mechanical fastener with a magnetic flux field to assist in the positioning of the two halves of the fastener, as they are being engaged.
It would also be advantageous to provide a magnetic fastener that can be manipulated easily, so that the user need only one hand to open and close the unit.
It would also be advantageous to provide such a magnetic fastener with linking components so quiet during operation that the fastener cannot be heard opening or closing.
It would also be advantageous to provide a fastener that is useful with buckles, buttons, clasps and other closure articles.
The present invention increases the holding power of a magnetic fastener by adding a mechanical holding component to the closure, so as to augment the magnetic attraction. This mechanical component is a single steel post attached to the first half of the magnetic assembly. The magnetic assembly is so closely fitted to a hole in the magnet in the opposite half of the fastener assembly that only an opening force directly in line with the post can cause the post to slide through and out of the hole. Only then are the two magnets separated, so that the magnetic closure assembly opens. No other force, regardless of its strength or direction, can cause the post to break the magnetic attraction of the magnetic components of the closure and thus open the magnetic fastener accidentally.